Conventionally, there has been known a touch panel capable of detecting not only an operation conducted with the use of an operating object (such as a finger and a touch pen) which is in a contact state, but also an operation conducted with the use of the operating object which is in a proximity state. The proximity state is, out of non-contact states, a state where the operating object is within a range in which the touch panel is capable of detecting a position of the operating object (detectable range). Patent Literatures 1 through 3 each disclose a technique employing the touch panel.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of (i) causing a displayed map to remain enlarged in a case where a finger is promptly detached from a touch panel and (ii) reducing the displayed map in size in a case where the finger which has been in a contact state is slowly detached from the touch panel. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of (i) specifying from which of a contact state, a proximity state, and a distance state (state where an operating object is located outside a detectable range of a touch panel) to which of them the operating object is changed and (ii) setting an operation command depending on such a change in state. Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique of carrying out a predetermined process in a case where an operating object which is in a proximity state is moved between regions.